From Dull & Uncool to Fame & Fortune
by wastedpig22
Summary: Greg and Rowley want to make it big. so they form a band. Read on to see what happens. Contains sexual content. Rated M for this reason.
1. An Idea

_**From Dull and Un-cool to Fame and Fortune**_

_**By wastedpig22**_

_**Chapter 1: An Idea **_

**Bands Featured in this FanFic:**

**AC/DC**

**Guns 'N' Roses**

**Theory of a Deadman**

* * *

Greg and Rowley were best friends going through the same problems. Greg was having trouble with girls as much as a way to make millions. Rowley was trying to make a career in music. Greg eventually came along with Rowley and the two built a recording studio in Rowley's basement.

They came up with good beats and Greg was starting to like it. Rowley was happy but not satisfied. He wanted to star t his own group.

"You know," he said. "I really enjoy this. I mean I really enjoy this."

"But…," Greg said.

"But, it's not good enough," Rowley said. "I mean I want start a rock 'n' roll band. I don't wanna sit here generating this shit with a computer. I like rock, Greg. ROCK!"

Greg saw Rowley's point but stated, "We don't have instruments and we can't use Rodrick's because he'll kill us."

Rowley then responded, "Then we'll to have to buy our own."

Greg said, "How?"

Rowley responded, "Christmas is coming up. Why don't we ask for some?"

Greg agreed to and went home. Rowley stayed in the basement looking up an instrument he wanted.

* * *

**Rowley's POV**

Greg left so I stayed in the basement looked up a set of Pearl drums I wanted. How hard could drums really be?

I just hope Greg finds an instrument he can learn.

* * *

**Greg's POV**

I left Rowley's to go check out a guitar I heard about. It was the 2014 Gibson Les Paul Classic in sea-foam green that caught me. Problem though was it was 2000 bucks.

I don't know if I can convince my parents to get this for me.

I asked my dad and he said, "We'll see."

* * *

**Third Person POV**

On the day before Christmas break Greg broke down what happened to Rowley. Rowley went through the same process

Rowley went home only to discover his parents in the car. Heather Hills was nowhere to be seen. Rowley got suspicious. He asked his dad, "Where's Heather and where are you going."

His father replied, "Your mother and I have decided to leave you home alone. We believe you are mature enough."

Rowley couldn't believe his luck. He said his goodbye and went inside. He called up Greg and asked him to come over.

**Greg's POV**

I get over to Rowley's house only to have him tell me his parents think he's mature enough to be home alone.

I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm finally proud of Rowley. We get to the basement where the studio is only to find a sheet hanging up next to the recording booth saying "Rowley's Christmas Gift."

**Rowley's POV**

When Greg and I head to the basement to the studio, there was a sheet over a part of the basement from the haunted house. It had a sign that read "Rowley's Christmas Gift."

I decided not to look and Greg looked at me with approval. He sometimes was bad and mischievous, but he is mature enough not to spoil any surprises.


	2. Christmas Surprise

**AN: I didn't want to add this chapter as it had nothing to do with the point of the story. But there was an important detail that was needed and I didn't want to rewrite this chapter. So don't judge me. Anyway please Rate & Review to give me some feedback as this is my first fanfic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Christmas Surprise**

**Christmas Eve Greg's POV**

I got up at 8:55 this morning. I look at my phone on my desk next to my computer. I saw I had an unread message from Holly. She and I have been together since eighth grade. I read the message and it said:

_Come to my place. I have an early Christmas surprise for you._

Without even hesitating, I got dressed and went out the door.

I got over to her house and rang the doorbell. She answered and I saw her wearing a hot red dress. She grabbed my hand and led me up to her room.

When we got there, she locked the door and pushes me to the bed.

**Third Person POV**

When Holly pushed Greg to the bed, she then took off her red dress. To Greg's amazement, she wasn't wearing a bra or panties. She sat on Greg and began kissing him. Greg sat up and took his jacket off.

Greg developed a bulge in his pants. Holly noticed this and rolled around so that her back faced Greg. She motioned her ass against his crotch. She could tell Greg was enjoying as she heard him moan. She then intensified her motions.

**Greg's POV**

Ah man. I can't even think straight. I think I'm about to let loose.

"I don't think I can hold it any longer," I say.

"Just hold it a little longer," she told me.

I obeyed her. She seemed to know what she doing. That got me suspicious but I couldn't focus on it.

**Third Person POV**

Greg took his shirt off, showing Holly he's been lifting a lot recently with the football team. She was taken aback in awe by what she saw. Holly took her hand up Greg's ripped torso.

Greg began to unbuckle his pants when a knock was heard on the door.

Holly covered up while Greg hid. "Who is it," she asked.

"It's Heather," a voice said.

Holly, relieved, told Greg it was okay to come out and unlocked the door and let Heather in.

Greg stood up and caught Heather's eye. She was a little surprised to see him, especially with his shirt off and pants unbuckled.

"Heyyy," Greg said embarrassed.

Heather smirked. She knew her sister was bad but not this bad. She actually felt proud of Holly.

"Holly," Heather said. "Sorry for ruining it, but I need you to send me those documents for school them will ya? After you and Greg are finished?"

"Sure thing," Holly said.

Heather left and Holly took her dress off once again. Greg was too distracted by Holly's breast to even get dressed.

They started kissing passionately. Holly removed Greg's pants and boxers. She was even more awestruck by what she saw down below.

What she saw was Greg's 8-inch cock poking her. She grabbed it and stroked it tightly. Then she put mouth on it. Greg sounded in pleasure as his breathing increased. Holly could she see this and intensified the feeling for him.

Greg picked Holly and placed her on the bed. He put his cock inside her and she moaned and quivered at the feeling. Greg increased the speeds of his motions. Holly moaned even louder.

"Oh God, deeper," Holly moaned.

Greg obeyed. Holly started to get even louder. Greg got deeper and faster. Holly couldn't take it and eventually she began to cum. Greg though continued as he wasn't finished. Eventually he pulled it out jerked what was left onto Holly's stomach. The couple stayed there for the rest of the night, sleeping with one another.


	3. Big Surprise

**Sorry it took so long. I got caught up in my guitar. My internet was down yesterday and didn't come back on till 11 at night. Anyway, the guitar mentioned in this chapter was a guitar got me. I sadly don't own one, but it would be really cool if I did. There is a song in here that many of you will probably know by heart. Please guys, Rate & Review. It is my first fic and would really appreciate your feedback. **

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Christmas Day**

Greg was in the living room with Holly on Christmas morning. Mr. Hills was sitting in a chair across from them. Holly had her head on Greg's shoulder. Mr. Heffley came over and told Holly he needed to talk to Greg alone for a quick second. She obliged.

Frank Heffley and Greg went into the kitchen. "Greg," Mr. Heffley began. "I know you wanted that guitar, but I couldn't make it happen." "I understand, dad," Greg said, a little disappointed. "Thanks for understanding Greg," Frank said. They went back to the living room.

"Alright," Mr. Hills said. "Greg, you're up first." He handed Greg a gift that looked a bit like a guitar case. "Me, Holly, and your father all pitched in on your gift," he explained.

Greg opened up the paper and saw a brown case that had the word "Gibson" on it. He opened it up and when he did, his face lit up. Inside the case was a 2014 Gibson Les Paul Classic in Seafoam Green.

**Holly's POV**

When I saw Greg's face I almost died laughing on the inside.

**Greg's** **POV **

I opened up the case and saw the guitar I wanted. I was surprised that this thing is in my hands.

I look at my dad who smiles and says, "Merry Christmas, son." I look at Holly who has a smile on her face.

I hugged everyone except for Mr. Hills. Instead, we just shook hands. Guess he's not the hugger guy.

**Third Person POV**

Before Christmas, Rodrick allowed Greg to use one of his band mates guitars. He learned a lot a week, but was still a beginner by Christmas.

Greg was in his room playing a riff he wrote. By then his girlfriend's family left. He heard his phone ring. He got a text from Rowley:

_Got some Sonor® Drums. What you get_

Greg then sent back:

_New 2014 Les Paul Classic._

Greg then got a message saying:

_Get over here. I got an idea. Bring the guitar._

Greg quickly got over to Rowley's house. Rowley was in the studio. Rowley saw Greg and stood up and said, "Let's see that thing." Greg took out the guitar and Rowley was taken away.

"This thing is a beauty," he said.

"I know," Greg said. "Mr. Hills, Holly, and my dad pitched in to get for me."

"Really," Rowley said.

"Yeah," Greg answered.

"I don't know what I did to keep a girl like Holly, but somehow she gets me," Greg said.

Rowley didn't focus on that and instead told Greg to get into the booth to start playing what he knows. All of a sudden they heard the door open, and they see Rodrick come down.

"Came to see what my little bro has learned," he said.

Rowley and Greg acknowledged Rodrick and he sat the at the controls.

Greg went in the booth and plugged in the amp he and Rowley bought.

Greg was nervous, but he started playing a riff he wrote. Rowley and Rodrick were impressed. Greg decide to take it a step further and did a string slide into the intro of _Sweet Child O'Mine _by _Guns 'N' Roses_.

Rodrick couldn't believe what was hearing.


	4. Instrumental

**Here's the new Chapter. Dusty Secrets and Ramsha96, thx for following. Hope you enjoy and please rate and Review**

**P.S: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy Kid**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Rodrick's POV**

I was listening to my brother playing a riff he wrote. I gotta say he was killing it. Then he slides into playing the intro to Gun N' Roses _Sweet Child O'Mine_. I had no idea he learned to play that. I loved that song. I had to tell my band mates.

**Greg's POV**

As I played the intro to _Sweet Child O'Mine_, I could see Rodrick was on the edge of losing his mind. I knew he'd love this.

I looked up a couple of tutorials to learn to play this song. Hey, it was my favorite song too.

**Third Person POV**

"Dude, I'm telling you, Greg is the real deal," Rodrick testified. "I heard him and watched him play _Sweet Child O'Mine_ dude." He was talking to his band mate Luke.

"Alright, I gotta see this for myself," Luke said.

"Greg," Rodrick called up the steps. Greg came down the steps and asked, "What ya need bro?"

"Greg," Rodrick started. "I don't care what anybody says. What you did earlier amazing. I think you have a real shot. Listen Greg, my band mates are gonna be at the studio tomorrow to do an instrumental of that song. We want you to play lead guitar on the song."

"Well," Greg said. "I always thought of myself as a rhythm guitarist, but OK."

* * *

Next day at school, Greg told Rowley what was gonna happen. Rowley was down for it. Greg then told Holly. She was happy that he was enjoying her gift, and that he wanted her to be there. He didn't tell her the song though. All Greg told her is that it was a surprise.

Greg walked downstairs to meet Rodrick and two of his band mates: Luke and Dale. Holly followed behind him. She was waiting for her surprise.

**Holly's POV**

I don't know what to expect. All Greg told me is that it was a surprise. He is talking to Rodrick about something.

**Third Person POV**

"Are you sure," Rodrick asked.

"Yes, it's for Holly," Greg said.

The guys got inside the booth. Rodrick did his 1…2…3…4 thing and Greg began.

Holly sure had s look of surprise on her face. She knew that song her boyfriend was playing. Who didn't really?

As Greg finished the intro he began to sing:

_She's gotta smile that seems to me_

_Reminds me of childhood memories_

_Where everthing was as fresh as a bright blue sky_

_Now and then when I see her face_

_It takes me away to that special place_

_And if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry_

_Whooooa Sweet Child of Mine_

_Whooa Oh Oh Oh Sweet Love of Mine_

Rodrick smiled at younger brother. He couldn't believe he was playing guitar like a pro, and singing too.

Right before the solo, Rodrick did his drum beat. When went into the solo, his legs and guitar were in a position as if to imitate Slash. Rodrick chuckled a little.

When they had finished the song, Greg went o Holly.

"So, what'd ya think," he asked.

Holly said, "How's this for an answer?" She leaned in and rapped her arms around Greg's neck and kissed him.

"Damn, your brother can sure get it up," Dale said.

"BITE ME," Greg said.

"Hey, he's just messin with ya little dude," Luke said. "By the way, man can ypu play."

Dale and Luke left, leaving Rodrick, Greg, Rowley, and Holly in the studio.

"Well," Rodrick started. "It seems you got skill, bro."

"Well, Rwoley came up with an idea of us two forming a band of our own," Greg explained.

* * *

**I felt the chapter was getting to long here. the next one will begin as a continuation of this one. Hope you enjoyed plaese Rate and Review. Thx.**


End file.
